


Dodo ice pops or big brain move?

by ElzIsAFuckingPervert



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Some heavy lenguage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElzIsAFuckingPervert/pseuds/ElzIsAFuckingPervert
Summary: Subatomic gets upset at Neon for eating his dodo ice pops and gets into a verbal "fight"Be warned, even tho it's kind of short it does contain heavy lenguage, and sexual slurs :)
Relationships: DJ Subatomic Supernova & Neon J., DJ Subatomic Supernova/Neon J.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Dodo ice pops or big brain move?

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I can make some more about this

Loud noises where heard from the room, the 1010 where offline and no one else was in the house.... 

There was a galaxy man and a cyborg fighting over something,

"I DID NOT EAT YOUR DODO ICE POPS! I CANT EVEN EAT THEM!" 

The cyborg had said in a loud tone

"DONT LIE TO ME NEON! I KNOW YOU FUCKING ATE MY DODO ICE POPS"

they where in a fight over something very stupid, the both of them knew. But they didn't stop

Nova got a bit agressive throwing Neon to bed "YOU FUCKING DUMBASS HOW CAN I EVEN EAT THEM IF I HAVE NO FUCKING MOUTH" If Nova had a face he would be smiling, because he knows what he was doing, he was not mad because of dodo ice pops, he was curious about... Something

"TELL ME THE FUCKING TRUTH YOU FUCKING ROBOT SLUT!" Nova had gotten on top of Neon and already pinning him, but Neon didn't flinch or get scared, in fact he was switching, making Nova to lay down on the bed

"YOU AIN'T CALLING ME SLUT FOR YOUR FUCKING ICE CREAMS, YOU FUCKING SPACE TENTACLE DILDO" the insults where slowly getting more sexual as both where getting more tense and the room they where in was filling with lust.

"YEAH, THE DILDO YOU SO FUCKING LOVE TO BE FUCK WITH"  
Neon was moving his hips rubbing his butt on Nova's crotch.  
Both of them stayed silent for a moment until Nova on a teasing yet agressive tone said  
"Are you going to ride or do you want me to fuck you?!" 

Neon got even more mad, his radar was pining fast and a bit glitching, he started to agressively take off Nova's shorts and without any lube, he opened wide and penetrated himself with Nova's Dick  
"FUCK!~" The loud autotuned moan was heard all over the mansion as the room started to get with agressive yet soft moans from Neon "you like to be fucked hard you fucking slut?" Nova was trying not to show pleasure but sometimes he got out a soft moans or just panted 

Both object heads where fucking agressively and kept on going with the dodo ice pops  
"Am I getting my fucking money back?" Nova had said to trigger Neon a bit more "I'll pay you shit! I did nothing with your fucking ice cream" Neon had said between his soft yet agressive moans

After a while of insults Nova came and calmed down, Neon kept silent for a second and realized the actuall objective of Nova was "You bastard!" Nova chuckled and just hugged Neon with care "I can't believe I fell for your bullcrap of the dodo ice pops." Neon was a bit dissapointed at himself as Nova had just tricked him into fucking agressively  
"but you enjoyed, didn't you?" Nova had said in a teasing tone.

"shut up and let's sleep" Neon plugged himself and cuddled on Nova to finally sleep


End file.
